


The Walking Winchester

by team_free_daryl



Series: The Walking Winchester [1]
Category: Supernatural, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 12:14:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16912695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_free_daryl/pseuds/team_free_daryl
Summary: Dean, Sam, and Y/n set out on a mission to save as many as they can from an alternate universe, only for things to be more severe than expected causing them to make a hasty retreat that they all don’t make it back from.AN: I plan on making the rest of the chapters much longer.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> AN: I plan on making the rest of the chapters much longer.

You plunged your blade into another skull before you ran to keep up with your brothers. The three of you had been here almost a week and the rift to your world was bound to close soon. You came here with them hoping to find people to save like they did in the apocalypse world but so far all you going was the dead walking around. Instead you decided to retreat and try again another time which is why you were running through the forest to where the rift was hidden.

You could hear more of them coming towards where you were but instead of worrying you just pushed yourself to run faster. Following both your brothers to a partial clearing you spotted the rift glowing orange in the middle of it. It was clear that the rift was fading and you were glad you came back when you did.

Stopping you take a minute to catch your breath as a zombie creeps into the clearing causing you to jump into action. Plunging your blade into its skull you wipe the blood off. Securing it back into its place you spin back around just in time to see Sam disappearing through the rift, Dean right behind him.

“Y/n! Come on,” Dean urges with his eyes locked firmly on you to see if you move.

You go to answer him when a couple more zombies shows up, you retrieve you blade and call out, “I’ll be right there you go.”

Running up to the zombie you plunge the blade into its skull and move onto the remaining zombies. By the time you turn around Dean and the rift are gone causing your heart to drop.

“No..no..No!” you call out to nobody in particular as you wander around the clearing where the rift previously was.

You could believe that you now stranded in another universe with nothing but your knife and an unloaded gun. You didn’t plan on being here any long so you used up what previsions you had. And what wasn’t gone you decided to leave for someone in need back at your temporary camp. Now you hoped you could properly find your way back there before anyone else does, if they haven’t already. When you finally regained your composure you decided to head in the direction you came from to see if anyone else claimed the supplies.

It took you awhile to get back to where the boys decided was the best place to settle a camo and you were beyond tired. Once you knew no one else was there you went looking for your packs only to find them nearly empty. Someone had found the stuff. You stuffed everything you had into one bag with your empty gun before making your way to the tent to rest.

Tomorrow you would head up the road to see if there was anything you could use. Hopefully your stay here won’t be long so it won’t matter. Hopefully your brothers were already working on the rift back. But for now it was your job to make sure you stayed alive until they did that.

“It should be that hard to survive here. I am a Winchester after all.” you thought aloud to yourself as you lay down on the sleeping bag.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Met with some unexpected visitors who have a lot of questions regarding what they saw they day before, y/n lands herself a community if she can prove herself.

Your hunter senses woke you at the first snap of a twig outside. It took you a minute to realize that if it was a zombie you would have heard it again,I it was a person. You drew your gun and slowly made your way outside as quietly as possible. Once fully outside of your tent you stayed crouched to observe your surroundings and creeped around one side hoping to sports someone. Realizing no one was behind your tent you stood and lowered your gun down by your side glad you didn't have to actually use it.  
Then you looked up to find two men standing in front of you with weapons raised. Instantly your gun was in front of you to give off the illusion that you were armed, you hoped the men would fall for the act but your hopes fell short when the taller of the two spoke, “we know it ain't loaded so why don't ya just drop the act miss,”  
The comment causes you to freeze momentarily before your trip tightens on the gun in your hand, the empty gun. “What makes you think that?” You question throwing on the same innocent act the boys had you playing for years, “you guys been stalking me or something?”  
The man speaks again after sharing a look with the man beside him, “we are stalking you. There were people near our home so we came to investigate that's all.”  
“And what'd you happen to find?” you ask without lowering gun.  
“We don't know really, there were three of you and now it's only you. Whatever that thing in the woods was, you were supposed to get into it too. But you were too wrapped up in killing a walker.”  
“A what?”  
“A walker...a zombie,” the other man explains speaking for the first time.  
You nod your head in understanding and drop the gun by your side letting your act go with it, “so what do you want if you know it's only me?”  
“We want to know what that was and why you guys were here.”  
“Me and my brothers aren't from here-” you begin only to be cut off instantly by the quieter of the two men.  
“You don't say.”  
Ignoring him you continue, “what you seen my brothers going through yesterday is called a rift. It's pretty much a doorway for universes that can only be opened in very certain ways. We came here to help people, to save them the same way we did with another group from another universe. The only issue was that we couldn't find anyone.”  
“And what makes you think you three could've saved us?” The man asks, his gun still raised and ready to fire.  
“Where I'm from we don't have zombies, but we have all the other monsters you're supposed to fear as a child. And me and my brothers get rid of them alongside a bunch of other people called hunters.”  
“So if you hunters can open doors to other world's wy were you freaking out when it closed yesterday?”  
“We've only ever opened the door from our side. It can't be done here since there is no magic, if they can't reopen the right door I'm here forever,” you explain before falling silent.  
No one says anything for a couple of minutes while both men take in the information you told them. When one of them goes to speak again it is interrupted by a groan. Instantly you tuck your gun into the back of your pants and dive for the knife sitting right beside your tent. You have just enough time to stand back up before you're fighting off a hurd beside the two men who just held you at gunpoint.  
Taking care of the last two near you with a huff you turned to see the quieter of the two men struggling with a 'walker’ while the other was busy with his own. You knew you wouldn't be able to make it over in time to help him so instead you did the one thing that came to mind. Bending over you pulled your knife from the skull of your last victim and whipped it off on your jeans. Securing a firm grip on the blade you took a moment to aim before throwing the blade across the area and into the things head.  
It fell limp onto the man as he lay there in shock for a moment before he pushed it off. Just as he began to stand and remove your knife the other man finished off the last of them. The quieter of the two returned to you first, he handed you the knife with a mumbled ‘thank you’. His friend joined the two of you seconds later with an unreasonable expression on his face.  
“I just have three questions for you,” he says before looking to the man beside him momentarily.  
“And they are?” you ask trying to urge him on.  
“How many walkers have you killed beside them ones?” He asks referring to the ones we just killed.  
“Whichever ones I come across, I don't really keep track.”  
The man nods, “how many people have you killed?”  
Your shocked by his question but a the same time you can only imagine how this world changes people. “None.”  
“Why?”  
“Because hunters like me do our job to save people not kill them. The moment we kill an innocent person we become the monsters ourselves.”  
The man nods and looks towards his friend again who gives him a small nod as if they came to a silent agreement in front of you. “We have a group, you can stay with us until your brothers come back for you if you want. We could benefit having someone with your technique on a run with us.”  
“We don't even know each other's names yet you want me to join your group?” You question skeptically.  
“Well normally I wouldn't after what we seen yesterday but you saved my friend's ass back there.”  
“That doesn't change the fact that I don't know your names,” you retort with an eye roll.  
“I'm Rick and this is Daryl,” the man you now knew as Rick said before pointing to the man beside him.  
“Y/n.”  
“So y/n, you coming back with us?” Daryl asks eying you skeptically.  
You don't say anything else, just grab the bag of what little you had and your gun before following the two men.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While settling in to your new home you remember the supplies you and your brothers hid. With the new information you prepare to go on your first run with the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this chapter is short but I wanted the run to be it's own chapter.

The men you learned were named Rick and Daryl lead you back to their community where you stayed with a short haired woman named Carol. Rick informed her about how they found you and your situation upon asking her to take you in. She did willingly and it was almost as if she took you under her wing.  
You got the feeling now that those who know your secret look to you as a saving grace. That thought caused determination to curse through your veins as you stalked towards the kitchen to ask Carol a question, “do you know where Rick could be?”  
“I think he checking inventory on the other side of the community. Is there anything I can help you with?” She asks as she turns to set her casserole in the oven.  
“No I just wanted to talk to him about some supplies that could help until...you know”  
“Hell be glad to hear that,”she confirms with a smile as you make your way across the community for Rick.   
He was exactly where Carol said he was. You waited hesitantly in the doorway until he was done talking to make your presence known. When silence fell over the two you cleared your throat in attempt to gain Rick's attention. It was effective since they both turned their attention to you.  
“What can I do for you y/n,” Rick asks turning his full attention to you.  
“I um, I may know where we can get some more supplies,” you reply hesitantly before glancing over at the other person in the room.  
Sensing your discomfort Rick leads you outside so you can talk privately. Once alone you turn to Rick and whisper, “me and my brothers left the rest of our supplies for someone who needed them since we were all supposed to return. I'm not entirely sure they're still there but I know where they would be if they are. We left bullets, food, water and first aid supplies.”  
“Well then I'll get a group together and head out first thing tomorrow. Be ready to leave at sunrise,” Rick declares with a nod before heading to where Daryl was standing a few feet away.   
You let your gaze linger on the mysterious man who captured your attention in the three days you were in Alexandria. There hadn't been a chance for you to talk to him yet, even though you try to find a reason to every time you see him. Every time you come close to a topic your subconscious reminds you hunters don't get a happy ending, even in alternative universes.   
The same thoughts entered your mind as you looked at him now. So instead of joining the pair you head back to Carol's house with a sigh knowing tomorrow is going to be a long day.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected visitor leads to a grim discovery.

The next morning you woke up before the sun did and began to get ready for the run. It brought a pang to your heart as you thought about Sam being up already and out on his run. You push those feelings aside knowing you'll see your brothers soon enough. For now you had a job to do.   
Slinging your bag over your shoulder you made your way across Alexandria. Daryl and Rick were waiting by the car when you arrived at the front gate. There was a car perked by where the two stood leading you to assume that would be what you guys would be using to travel.  
“You know where we're going,” Daryl questions once you reach them.  
“It's a town east from here I believe, if you have a map I could show you,” you reply looking between the two.  
Rick turns to retrieve a map from his bag and hands it to you without a word. You take it with a mumbled thank you and turn to spread it across the car trunk. You were trying to figure out where you guys were but since you were in another universe it was she'd. The men seemed to sense your struggle because Daryl pointed to the map and mumbled, “we're here.”  
You nod and begin calculating how much you and your brothers traveled, “judging by how long we walked the terrain, and our pace not counting out distance from the rift here I'd say we were about fifteen to twenty miles east,” you mumble before dragging your finger across the map.   
Your calculations are proven correct when you land on a small town seventeen miles from the from the where they found you in the forest. Looking between bothering men Rick declares, “well then let's get moving.”  
Following their lead you slip into the back seat. Once inside Daryl signals for the front gate to be opened. It took a minute but once they were open enough for a car to slip through Rick shifts the car into drive. Turning in your seat you watched as the gates closed behind you and faded into the distance.  
Once you could no longer see the walls anymore you righted yourself in the seat, allowing the eerie silence to consume you. It was then that you realized how much you truly missed your brothers. The back seat of baby never seemed as good as it did at that moment.   
You were so lost in your memories the sound of Daryl's voice startled you back to reality, “no, don't,” he pleaded with Rick.  
The gruff plea confused you, “please don't,” he begged again right before you heard a CD player click and music begin to play.   
A chuckle escaped you before you could hold it back. You couldn't help the angst that settled in your bones as you looked between the two men in the front seat. The more you looked at the two the more you missed Sam and Dean.  
“What?” Daryl scowls silencing your chuckle as well as pulling you from your thoughts.  
“Nothing,” you murmur with a shake of your head, “its just the way you two joke reminds me of my brothers.”  
“That a good thing?” Rick asks glancing at you in the rearview mirror.  
“It's the best compliment I could give someone,” you murmur before looking out the window.   
The three of you drove in silence for the remainder of the time. Neither man knew what to say so they said nothing instead and you were somewhat grateful. You were never one for 'chick flick moments’ as Dean called them, and that conversation would've been one. So instead of trying to continue talking you watched them scenery pass by. Before long things began to look familiar and you could tell you were close. You righted yourself in the seat and tried to stay as already as possible to spot a the place.  
A few yards up you spotted a gas station nested between the trees . You opened the map and studied it for a moment before declaring, “the supplies should be in that fast station.”  
“You sure?” Rick asks while Daryl turns to look at you.  
“The town's not for another three or so miles,” he throws in.  
“I know, but I remember this gas station. My brother Dean, he wanted to take that truck, said we could cover more ground that way. Sam didn't want to travel out in the open since we may lose our trail back to the rift,” you explain solemnly.  
Neither man says anything else as Rick pulls into the parking lot and shuts the car off. You slide from your car and withdraw your knife before retrieving our bag and heading for the store.  
“So uh- did you and your brothers check out the truck, for supplies or anything?” Rick asks while he and Daryl eye the white box truck that sat in the same spot you found it in with your brothers.  
“No, it didn't really seem important at the time. Dean was just thinking about being able to move people faster, that was we knew for sure that there wouldn't be any casualties.”  
You don't wait for either of them to reply before you begin to circle the building looking for an open entrance. None were visible as you rounded the front again. Just as you were about to tell them you couldn't find an entrance you remembered exactly where the supplies were. Now you just needed to figure out how to get them since the door you used was now blocked.  
“Hey, can one of you come help me with this?”you call as you struggle to move a heavy object off the door.   
A couple of seconds later Daryl rounds the corner and shakes his head, “why would you leave supplies and then block them inside the building?”  
“This wasn't here when we left,” you grunt as you keep pushing on the container.  
Daryl shakes his head before walking up to stand beside you. He glances over at your before counting toghree and pushing. You push along with him causing whatever this hink over metal is blocking your way to shift.  
“One more time,” he grunts out.  
You look at him and nod before turning back to the task at hand. Releasing a huff of breath you wait for his count and push again. It gives out with a this causing you to suck in a sharp intake of breath and hope the sound doesn't attract any unwanted visitors.  
After a minute to make sure everything is all clear you pull the handle on the door causing it to creak open. Once the gas station is fully open you go to step inside only for Daryl to grip your arm and pull you back, “let me check it out first.”  
“You're kidding me right? Daryl i was trained to hunt monsters, I can handle-”  
“Just let me go in first woman,” he demands.  
With a sigh you let him check the room before you enter it. It's not like you're not used to this since your brothers did the same thing, you just got annoyed with how the men around you act. Daryl gave the all clear moments later and you slipped inside behind him.  
You let your eyes scan the room to see if you could spot the supplies. They eventually landed on the black duffel bags where they sat on the counter. Making your over to the bags you let Daryl roam the store while you looked over the contents. Daryl walked over to you as you zipped them closed. He looked ready to say something only for the sound of Rick yelling to catch the attention of you both.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl and Rick have a run in with a stranger outside the gas station.

“Get that shit to the car and stay with it,” Daryl orders before rushing out of the gas station and to Rick.

You stood there for a minute before loading the gun that sat on top of the supplies before running to the car on high alert. Neither man was in sight as you rounded the building leaving you confused and slightly suspicious as you dropped the bags in the backseat. But instead of joining them you slammed the door shut and went in search of the men.

You reach the road just in time to see the men chasing after the big white truck down the street. With a huge you walked back to the car and climbed into the driver’s seat slowly. It took a minute to start the car but eventually it purred to life leaving you to take off after the men.

The two made it farther than you thought it would leaving you to cruise down the road. Eventually you came to a grass area with the truck parked in the middle. Looking closer you can see Daryl standing at the driver side door fighting with a man. Throwing the car in park you jump out ready to help.

Rick stopped you before you could reach them though as the truck began making its way towards the lake. You watched it sadly before turning to the man knocked out on the ground, “I’ll meet you guys in the car.”

“Front seat,” Rick calls to your retreating form, “Daryl gets to sit with our new friend.”

The ride home is filled with silence beside Daryl grumbling over the supplies they lost in the scuffle. You on the other hand attempted to look at it positively. No one was expecting a truck load of supplies, they were only counting on what you and your brothers left. Those supplies were nestled at Daryl’s feet leaving you to call this run a win.

When you arrived back at Alexandria the men brought the man you learned was named Jesus to where they kept the ‘criminals’ apparently. You on the other hand went to add your findings to the inventory. Once the bags were sorted you decide to retreat back to Carol’s house in desperate need of a shower.

It wasn’t like when you returned from a hunt exhausted and covered in goo. No this was more of an escape that you held onto as tightly as possible. You didn’t even need to take one but it was the only thing left that you were used to. Back home you didn’t have the dead roaming the earth or communities that needed to scavenge.

Instead you killed monsters and drove across the country in the backseat of your brothers Impala. Back home the world was still standing and the days were ticking by while you were trapped in another universe. You were trying to save a group of people from their world. Not a wraith, a vampire need, or a coven of watched compared to the pressure the world turning against you held.

There wasn’t a weapon to help you destroy it or anything in the lore to prepare you for it. That doesn’t mean you plan in laying down and letting it win though, you’re a Winchester.

“You can do this, you’re a Winchester y/n c'mon,” you spoke into the mirror as you dry your hair.

With a sigh you leave the bathroom and head for the kitchen. Discarding your towel on the way you were greeted by a delicious smell if whatever Carol made. Your stomach began to growl as you passed through the threshold alerting Carol of your presence.

“Hey you’re just in time for dinner,” she greets with a smile as she brings the casserole to the table.

Setting the dish down she slips into the head seat of the table and looks at you expectantly. You sit to her right and watch as she scoops food for the both of you. She then hands you a plate, which you accept with a thank you. After she serves herself as well you both eat in content silence.

“So how did it go?” She asks suddenly after a few minutes.

“Pretty good. The bags ended up stuck in the gas station by some object but me and Daryl got it open,” you explain leaving out the ordeal with the truck.

Carol doesn’t speak, instead she just nods and continues to eat. You use the silence as your chance to get answers about what happened earlier that day.

“Actually,” you begin before setting your fork down, “do you know Daryl well?”

“I’d like to say I do,” she says following your action, “why do you ask?”

“I was just wondering how he is on a typical run.”

“Why would you ask that, did something happen on the run earlier you aren’t telling me about?” Carol asks now giving you her full attention.

“He just seemed really protective,” you shrug, “I simply thought it was normal for him or because I was new here.”

Carol smiles at you softly, “I don’t think that was it honey.”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After your conversation with Carol the reader recruits Daryl for some help

Carol’s words kept repeating in your head that night. Daryl couldn’t possibly like you, could he? Whether or not he did Carol’s words pushed you to find out.

“If there is one thing I learned it’s that life is too short not to say how you feel,” she had said to you that night when you attempted to deny her claims.

Since she said it you couldn’t stop thinking about how right she was. Your life’s on the line no matter where you were, so why not get as close to an apple pie life as you can while you’re here? When you finally fell asleep last night you were more than determined to get closer to the Archer.

Waking up that morning you got dressed without a second thought about the clothing. Once dressed you set of down the stairs, ready to rush out of the house until a stern looking Carol blocks your path.

“Why didn’t you tell me about the man you guys really into while you were out there?” She questions while watching you with her and crossed.

“I wasn’t sure what they planned on doing with him,” you mumble.

“Well he snuck into Rick’s house last night. Everyone’s okay but there’s going to be a meeting and we need to be there,” she explains before motioning for you to follow her.

She leads you out out of the house and across Alexandria to a church with everyone gathered inside. ‘This must be were their meeting are held,’ you think to yourself as you sit beside Carol. The whole meeting you were silent, you listened as the community debated amongst themselves until Rick was storming other of the building. They were planning a fight and you couldn’t help by hope that Sam and Dean would be back soon.

Finally people started to file out and you searched every face before zoning in on the man you were looking for. He stood away from everybody off to the side of the church and you instantly began weaving through the sea of bodies to reach him. You were going over what to say in your head your whole way over, only nothing seemed right. The closer you got the worse of an idea this seemed until you were too close to back out.

Coming to a stop in front of him you fidget with your hands for a minute before speaking, “hey uh I was wondering if you could help me with something today if you’re me busy.”

“What do you need help with? He grumbles eyeing you.

“And anyone else who sees it will be in their way here too, not gonna happen,” he declares before turning to leave.

“I planned on using the secret code my dad taught us, only they’d understand,” you rush out in attempt for him to hear your reasoning.

Daryl hesitates, studying your features for a minute before he sighs declaring, “be ready in an hour.”

With a curt nod to his retreating form you swivel on your heel and head for Carol’s house. Returning to the house you head directly to the room where your bag is safely resting inside. Pulling out the journal your dad gave you when you were old enough to hunt, you tore a price from the back before retrieving your pen. Instantly you set to work on the not for your brothers.

It wasn’t long before you found yourself packing up the note and everything you needed to write it. Only you froze before your journal slipped inside. Thoughts of your father filled your mind, he was a good man that was ultimately branded as an asshole. You weren’t forced into the life like Dean and Sam, you joined them by choice, so they seen things differently than you.

When their mom died it was follow John’s orders fight them. You on the other hand called him, begged and pleaded until he took you from your horrible mother. This helped you realize when he was going to far and when he was just protecting you three. Knowing the difference gave you a respect for your father that blossomed a close bond.

By the time you were pulled from the thoughts for your father there were tears steadily trailing down your face. It was also nearly time for you to meet Daryl causing you to sling your bag over your shoulder as you rushed out the room. Wiping the tears from your face you rush out Carol’s home towards the front of Alexandria, nearly running a teenage boy in a sheriff’s hat over on the way. Throwing an apology over your shoulder you don’t stop your pursuit to Daryl.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You plans never go how you want them to so why should being in another universe change that?

Two weeks of so had passed since you and Daryl left that letter, and though the two of you have grown close since then there is still no sign of your brothers. Rick has spent this time preparing a group to fight against this Negan man and his ’saviors’, a group that plans you are a part of even though you’ve never killed more than a monster in your life. This wasn’t what you thought you’d be doing when you came to rescue these people, but you were going to do what you have to to save them. Even if the people you were saving them from was human them from.   
Whoever Negan was he was the reason you and Daryl grew closer as well. You spent most of your time training with him, or simply talking. You found it odd how much you could related to a man who knew nothing about monsters until his world ended but at the same time it was strangely comforting. You for once had someone other than your brothers and you clang to the thought like a wet shirt to skin. Daryl doesn’t seem to mind much either, on the days your not seeking him out the roles are reversed, and you’ve been told more than once that that’s not a common task for the archer.   
Today is one of the odd days that you decided not to go and find him for some training. You knew you should since Rick wanted the group to attack tomorrow night, but you couldn’t bring yourself to do it. Your nerves were finally kicking in and you couldn’t let anyone see you like that, how were they supposed to look to you to save them when you couldn’t even do this one simply task? That was why you decided to sneak off to the quietest spot in Alexandria instead of meeting Daryl on the opposite side of the community.   
“After some time to myself I’ll be fine,” you mumble to yourself as you settle against the side of Alexandria’s wall and look off at the community.   
A heavy sigh leaves your lips as the thoughts continue to swarm your brain at one hundred miles an hour. ‘Why couldn’t this be easier?’ you think as you begin to pick at the grass around you. You’re so wrapped up in your own head you forget to be aware of your surrounding and don’t hear as someone approaches you.  
“You okay?” the boys asks after a minute of studying the puzzled look on your face.  
Startled you look at the boy confused prompting him to speak again, “I didn’t mean to scare you or anything, you just looked like something was bothering you and I thought I could help.”  
“Trust me kid I don’t think this is something you can help me with,” you mumble.  
“Just because I’m a kid doesn’t mean I haven’t been through some shit,” the boy shoots back causing you to look up at him for the first time since he began this conversation.  
It is then that you see the bandages wrapped around his head securing a piece of gauze over were his eye would. You’re stunned for a moment, unsure what to say until you once you realize who it is until you finally snap out of it a few seconds later, “I think this is a little different.”  
“Try me,” he declares before taking a spot beside you.  
“There is a group going out tomorrow,” you begin.  
“I know my dad is leading it,” Carl throws in cutting you off only for you to shoot him a look, “sorry continue.”  
“Well I agreed to go but for some reason I’m nervous. I’ve killed more monsters than I can count before I even came with my brothers here and just as many since I was here, but there something about killing a human that does something to me. I don’t know how I am going to be able to do it but I have to, I’m the one who swore to protect everyone when I got here and if I can’t do that now how will you guys be able to trust me doing it at all,” you explain with a sigh  
“Is that why you ditch me at training today?” you hear a deeper voice ask.  
Your head snaps up and your met with the eyes of the man you’ve grown to care for as more than a friend. When all you do is a small nod in response he motions for Carl to leave before he takes his spot.   
“You know you could’ve just come anyways and talked to me right?” the archer asks quietly.   
“And said what? That even though i’m here to save you guys i’m scared to take down some bad guys?”   
“That’s the thing y/n, they aren’t just some bad guys. They are human, but they are also monsters. They take things from people without a choice and when they fight back, well they take people too. But you have every right to be nervous you’ve never killed someone before, I get it.”  
“No Daryl, you don’t,” you retort looking at him with a stone straight face, “a year or so ago this british group of hunters came in contact with my brothers and I. One of the agents kidnaped Sam and tortured him, but after that chick was dealt with they began attempting to work with us. Supposedly that was the real plan all along, the brits branching over here, everyone swapping information like one big group. I seen right through the whole thing and so did Dean at first, but Sam was wooed by everything at first glance. Then Dean some time later by all the fancy gadgets they had to offer. Come to find out they weren’t branching out with us, they were getting rid of all the american hunters first. I could’ve killed the sons a’ bitches and finished then, instead I was weak and my brothers and I nearly died, trapped in a sealed off bunker with the little oxygen we had being vacuumed out.”  
“But you survived,” Daryl says to lighten the mood.  
“Only thanks to my brothers,” you mumble back.  
“Yeah well they aren’t here,” Daryl snaps causing you to look at the serious expression on his face, “but you are and have been for a while now. You’re the one who got us all those supplies and held us over until our group got back from a run. Not Sam or Dean, you Y/n so stop doubting yourself. Beside, I’ll be by your side the whole time. Ain’t nothing gonna happen to ya.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The reader gets trapped along with Carol and Maggie causing Daryl to panic and them both to realize things between the two aren’t as friendly as they think.

“We've got a Carol and a Maggie. Now I'm thinking that's something you want to chat about,” the women says through the walkie talkie.   
From where we are standing the three of you can see the rest of your group off in the distance. Daryl is pacing rather quickly while the others attempt to survey their surroundings. No one was prepared for this. There wasn’t supposed to be any casualties, especially not people so important to the group.   
You were already plotting a way to get Carol and Maggie safe when the women spoke into the walkie again, “Now, we're gonna work this out right now, - and it's going to go our way.”  
The other end is momentarily silent as Daryl and Glenn raise the lone survivor of the attack, “You can see we have one of yours. We'll trade.”  
The women hesitates for a minute, almost like she was debating the idea before she answers, “I'm listening.”  
“First I want to talk to Maggie, Carol, and Y/N. I wanna make sure they're all right.”  
It’s that that the women turns to us with a steely expression, “I'm gonna put you on. You say you're fine, I'll know if you try anything else.”  
She holds the walkie up to Carol first, “Rick, it's Carol.- I'm-- I'm fine, but--”  
Scoffing she pulls the walkie away and turns to Maggie, “Now you.”  
“Rick, it's Maggie. We’re all okay,” she replies shortly as we share a knowing look.  
When the women turns to me I don’t even bother mentioning my name, I instantly begin speaking, “We'll figure this out Rick, I got this,”   
“Shut up,” the women snaps before speaking to Rick herself, “You have your proof. Let's talk.”  
“This is the deal right here. Let 'em go, you can have your guy back and you all live.”  
“Three for one, that's not much of a trade,” she scoffs.  
“You don't have another choice or you would've done something about it already,” Rick replies and even through the static of the walkie you could tell this really wasn’t a negotiation, either way Rick was getting the three of you back.  
“We have to get him back,” the only man of the group speaks up in a urgent tone.  
“Primo can take care of himself,” the red head speaks, almost like she was the one in charge.  
“He can patch me up,” the man almost yells now, “I need him, thanks to that bitch.”  
His glare is focused on Carol at this point as he continues to speak, “You lost your balls, Paula. You should've shot her in the head so they could hear her die.”  
As the group begins to bicker amongst themselves you begin to come up with a plan in your head. You nearly had it figured out too when the static of the walkie and Rick’s voice pulls you back again.  
“Look, I know you're talking it over. It's a fair trade,” he says before pausing, “Just come out, we do this, we all walk away.”  
The woman with a gun held at the three of you looks at the others in the group and remarks, “Smug prick. He must think we're stupid.”  
“Yeah, but that's a good thing,” Paula, the red head, replies studying your group.   
“Do we have a deal?” Rick asks impatiently over the walkie.   
“I'll get back to you.”   
As she finishes speaking the women guarding the three of you tucks her gun away and walks behind you unexpectedly pulling your jacket so that it blocks your line of sight.  
“Move! ” you hear the leader order as hands begin to jostle the three of you.   
As they were leading you three they kept your faces covered, simply telling you when to turn until Paula called out, “Wait.”  
You hear a car door open and all three of you are shoved inside. Once the doors close again Paula speaks into the walkie, “Omega, omega, Saviors down. Go to Gamma, code "fire.”  
When the only response she gets are static hisses she decides to continue, “Alpha channel is not clear. We follow the protocol.”  
‘There are more of them?’ You think to yourself as static sounds through once again.  
“Where the hell are you guys?”   
After a few minutes a man answers, “Out west of the--” the man begins before his voice is replaced by a static hissing once again, “15 mi-- on-- way.”  
“We're headed to the break point. Switch to Theta channel, same code. If I'm not there, toggle to Alpha, listen in.”  
“Copy that.”  
“I hate this damn place,” you hear one of the other women says as a door creaks open and you’re lead into a building.  
They may have moved you guys from where you originally were, but they forgot to make sure your eyes were covered enough. The whole ride you tracked where you were going from what you could see under the bottom of your jacket as well as listening to their conversation. Even if the group couldn’t find the three of you, you were going to get Maggie and Carol to safety.  
“Get on the ground,” Paula orders as a door closes behind you guys and the jackets are removed from your face..  
“You there. You, over there. And finally you, over on that side of the room,” Paula orders duct Taping your feet and hands as she does.  
As she continues to talk along with the rest of your group you let your eyes scan the room as if your just surveying your surroundings, when in reality you’re doing so much more. You’re slowly plotting a way out with all the information they were so stupidly giving you.  
Only your plan was cut short by the sound of Carol hyperventilating. As Carol begins to pant heavily both you and Maggie try to gain her attention as best you can with gags in your mouths. As Maggie switches her attention to our captures instead you continue to call for Carol.   
The muffled scream finally caught your attention when Paula and the older of the other two women walk up and rip your gags off  
“What?” Paula asks annoyed.   
“She's hyperventilating. Somebody needs to take her gag off.”   
Walking away from you and towards Carol the older women finally speaks, “She's a nervous little bird, ain't she?”  
As she pulls the gag from Carol’s mouth the third woman walks up with a gun and cocks it, “Look at you. Bitch, how did you make it this far?”  
As the words leave the woman’s mouth his blood begins to boil. As the women begin to taunt Carol she doesn’t reply, she simply catches her breath until finally she can’t stay silent, “It doesn't matter what happens to me. Just don't hurt Maggie, don't hurt the baby.”  
“Yeah, right,” Donnie, scoffs, “She got a bun in the oven, she doesn't look it.”  
“I'm only two months, I think,” Maggie speaks up.  
“You're some kind of stupid, getting knocked up at a time like this,” the Paula states as you go back to planning an escape.   
Living through it, why would you just give up? But are you gonna live through it? Anyway, that's cute.  
“Leave her alone!” you hear Maggie scream pulling you from your thoughts.  
Looking up you see Donnie with Maggie by the hair until Carol attempts to kick his legs out from under him. It is then that he turns his sights on Carol and you instantly jump into action taking him down as fast as you can with no access to your hands and feet.  
As soon as the man is down Paula turns to the brunette with a gun, “Take her out. See if she knows anything,” she says gesturing towards Maggie.   
Some time later the walkie begins to produce a static hiss once again before Rick’s voice cuts through, “Have you thought about it? Talk to me.”  
“You weren't listening,” Paula replies annoyed, “I said I'd contact you.”  
“Would it make a difference if I said I was sorry about that?   
What do you think?”   
Rick pauses momentarily, “I think we're gonna make the trade, so tell me where.”  
“We haven't agreed to that.”  
“You will.”  
“You know what? I'm not so sure,” she retorts, “We'd be taking most of the risk, not getting much in the way of a reward.”  
“The other option won't work out for you,” Rick threatens.   
“We'll take our chances,” Paula states ending the conversation.   
“You don't have to do this,” Carol sighs speaking up, “You don't have to fight.”  
“Your people killed all of my people. Of course we gotta fight.”  
“We didn't want to.”  
“But you did. So tell me why.”  
“Your people ambushed my people on the road, tried to take everything we had. They were gonna kill them.”  
“Well, damn,” the older woman, Molly, chimes in, “So now we know what happened to T's group. Those idiots. Probably put on a big show.”  
“Okay, fair play. You were just defending yourselves,” Paula declares, “But, see, your people killed them on the road, right? Blew them to pieces. So, why not stop?”  
“They said they were working for Negan,” Carol argues.  
“And what do you think you know about Negan?” the women asks.   
“I know he sounded like a maniac and we were scared. We had to stop him.”  
“Sweetie, sweetie. We are all Negan,” Molly says with a laugh.  
“What do you mean?” Carol questions as you chime in.  
“What does that mean?”   
Neither womens answers you so Carol takes it upon herself to keep the conversation going. You can tell she know exactly what she is doing so you let her continue while you start with faze one of your own plan. As you continue cutting the duct tape that is wrapped around your hands when Paula speaks into the walkie, “Asshole, are you there?”  
“I'm here,” Rick replies almost instantly his voice rings clearly through the speaker without any static..  
“We've thought about it and we want to make the trade.”  
“That's good.”  
“There's a large field with a sign that says "God is dead" about two miles down I-66. Good visibility in all directions.  
“We'll meet you there. 10 minutes?”   
“10 minutes,” Paula confirms before pulling the walkie away and looking at Molly, “Mm-mm. Now, that was too easy.”  
“Maybe they're just itching to get their people back,” Molly argues.  
“No, there was no static. There should've been static. They're close. They're probably already here. We were careful, but there were tracks.- There had to be,” Paula says as she begins to pase.  
“They killed everybody back home. They have the weapons. They know what they're doing. They're probably waiting to kill us as soon as we walk out those doors.”  
“That's what we'd do,” Molly interjects.  
“No. You have to listen to me, please. Rick is a man of his word. He wouldn't put us at risk to attack,” Carol argues.  
“Then he's just as stupid as you are,” she states before switching frequencies, “What's your ETA?”  
“A few minutes away, - but the car is running on fumes,” the man replies.  
“We have gas. We'll fill you up and then we move. Radio when you're back in the perimeter.”  
As the two leave the room your hands bust free from the tape and you make quick work on your ankles as well. Once you are done you make your way over to Carol who you realized was doing the same thing already.  
“Are you okay?” you ask her worriedly.  
“I have to be.”  
“They've spread out, but I think we can make it past them,” Maggie says rushing into the room.  
“We have to try,” Carol states seriously.  
“We can't leave them alive though,” you try to reason with the two women in front of you.  
“No, we should just go.”  
“Carol, we have to finish this,” you state seriously looking at Maggie for support.  
“We have to,” Maggie nods in agreement.  
As we all come to an agreement the man on the floor begins to rasp, “He was already dead, he's turning. We should go,” Maggie says rushing towards the door.  
“We need a gun,” you remind her before she can leave. Looking around the roo for a minute she motions to the broken pendant you used to cut yourself free, “Give me that.”  
Just as you pass her the pendant Molly makes her way back towards the room, “Where are ya, Magnolia? I wanna bloody up that nice--,” she doesn’t get to finish her sentence since Maggie slits her throat and snatches her gun.  
“Let's go.”  
As we walk past some walkers in the hallway Carol looks to Maggie and explains, “They're using them to keep us in and keep the others out.”  
“Come on, we have to find 'em,” Maggie replies before gunshots alert us of Paula’s location.  
“Just run,” the red head says.  
“Shoot her,” Maggie demands not taking her eyes off Paula.  
“Go on, do it. You've killed Donnie, you've killed Molly. Your people have destroyed my home.”  
“Get outta here,” Carol says in attempt to spare the woman.  
“Carol,” Maggie urges  
“You have no idea. The things I've done, what I've given up, what I had to do,” Paula continues.  
“Just run.”  
“Carol, shoot her already,” Maggie demands.  
“Go ahead. I've already lost everything.”  
Paula lets out a grunts as the bullet hits her and Carol simply states, “I told you to run.”  
Paula and Maggie realize then that Carol isn’t the one holding the gun anymore, you are.  
As Carol and Maggie are busy with Paula the male’s voice speaks through the walkie again, “Paula, we're approaching the perimeter. - Are we a go? - Do you copy?”   
The static on the other end stops and you pick up the walkie and begin imitating Paula, “Meet us on the kill floor.”  
“I think I might have killed 18 people. I should've killed Donnie, in the woods. I had a clear shot. I didn't miss. None of this would've happened if I had just killed him,” Carol says quietly and with one look in her direction you can’t help but feel bad  
“Don't think about it,” Maggie tries to reason.  
“I can't stop.”  
“We're almost done,” you assure her before setting off to finish the plan you already have in mind. As the group of me that Paula called made their way into the room you told them to go into you dropped a lit match on the floor lighting the whole room ablaze. Swinging the door shut behind them you make sure there is no way for them to get out before making your walk towards the exits of the building.   
“Maggie,” Glenn sighs in relief when you open the door and are greeted with the sight of your group.   
“You okay? We got your trail.” he asks before pausing to sniff the air, “You start a fire?”  
“That was me,” you reply hesitantly, “I did what I had to.”  
When Daryl hears your confession he releases Carol and makes his way to you, “You good?”   
“No.”  
“Come here,” Daryl says beckong you to him with open arms.  
As you settle into his embrace you can’t help but let your emotions take over, “They're dead.  
They're all dead, the ones that took us. They're all dead.”  
“Hey, are you okay?” he asks softly allowing a hand to run through your hair.  
With a firm shake of your head a silent sob rips itself through your body, “It's okay.”  
Rick turns his attention to their hostage now that his group is safe, “Your friends are dead. No one's coming for ya so you might as well talk.”  
“Let him burn,” Maggie says with a glare towards the man.  
“I'm gonna ask you one last time how'd you get the bike?” Rick demands   
“We found it.”  
“Like hell you did,” Daryl all but growls.  
‘’We found it.”  
“Was Negan in that building last night or was he here?” Rick asks switching questions.  
“Both,” the man says confusing the group more.  
It is then that you decide to chime in, “There is more of them Rick, and they all go by Negan.”


End file.
